thelegonewsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Johnny Thunder
Lego Adventurers Desert Logo.png Amazon Logo.jpg Dino_Island.jpg|Dino Island Logo Orient Exepedition.jpg|Orient Expedition Logo Johnny Thunder.jpg|Johnny Thunder Pippin Read.jpg|Pippin Reed Dr Kilroy.jpg|Dr. Kilroy Lord Sam.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister Chang Wu.jpg|Chang Wu 7419_Dragon_Fortress.jpg|A favorite, The Dragon Fortress Golden Dragon.jpg|The Golden Dragon GD 2.jpg|The Golden Dragon 2 ' '''In the year 1999 the 'Adventures of Johnny Thunder' began.... Johnny Thunder is a LEGO Adventure theme based on an 'explorer' concept. The characters are: Johnny Thunder (also known as Sam Grant and Joe Freeman) the leading explorer in the LEGO Adventures line, Dr. Charles Lightning (who is later renamed Dr. Kilroy), Gail Storm (who is also renamed later on as Pippin Reed), Harry Cane who is an experienced pilot, Baron von Barron who is the main villian in the Adventure theme (and also renamed later to Lord Sam Sinister), and Sam Sinister is the sidekick to Baron von Barron (and is renamed later to Slyboots). In 1999, the theme introduced 3 new characters: Señor Palomar, the main antagonist of the Amazon Jungle theme, Rudo Villano, Señor Palomar's closest criminal partner, and Gabarro, a sailor who works for both the adventurers and a main villain Señor Palomar. In 2000, the theme introduced 2 more characters: Alexis Sinister, Sam Sinister's sister and Mike, a young friend of Johnny Thunder's. In 2003, theme introduced 6 new characters: Babloo an Indian slave, Maharajah Lallu, a ruthless tyrant, Sangye Dorje, is a sherpa with lots of experience in the mountains, Ngan Pa, is a greedyand ruthless yeti hunter and is happy to work for Lord Sinister for a share of the treasure in the mountains, Jing Lee, is a freedom fighter who helps Johnny Thunder (character) search for the Golden Dragon, and Emperor Chang Wu, a cruel and oppressive Chinese Mandarin and is also known as the "false emporer". He is also one of Lord Sinister's partners in crime. On http://www.lego.com, 'Johnny Thunder' had 4 games by the names of: The Lost Treasure, The Restless Mummy, The Great Mountain Chase and the best game The Quest for the Golden Dragon. There was also comics, bios, and the game board info. Sadly, LEGO has now gotten rid of the link for 'Johnny Thunder.' Unlike other LEGO themes which take place in a fictional "LEGO Universe", most of the Adventures take place in real-world locations like Egypt, the Amazon Rainforest, India, the Himalayas and China. The theme was discontinued in 2003 before LEGO got the license for 'Indiana Jones, to which ''Thunder'' and ''Jones'' had many similarities. If you still '''LOVE Johnny Thunder and want his memory to live on, here is a link for his fan site http://www.adventurers.dk. 'SETS:' Egypt (1998-1999): *'1094/5900' - Johnny Thunder *1182/3020 - Little Raft *1183/3021 - King Pharaoh the Third *2541 - Adventurers' Buggy *2542/3022/3039 - Adventurer's Mini Plane *2879/5909/5948 - Treasure Raiders *2995 - Adventurers Car and Skeleton *2996 - The Lost Tomb *3020 - Adventurers Raft *3012 - King Pharaoh the Third *3023 - Sinister Car *3055 - Adventurers Car *3722/5919 - Treasure Tomb *5381 - Adventurer's Accessories *5918 - Scorpian Tracker *5928 - Bi-Wing Baron *5938 - Oasis Ambush *5958 - Mummy's Tomb *5978 - Sphinx Secret Surprise *5988 - Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins 'Amazon (1999):' *2171 - Jungle Surprise/5905 - Hidden Treasure (virtually the same set) *5901/5902 - River Raft *5906 - Ruler of the Jungle *5925 - Pontoon Plane *5936 - Spider's Secret *5956 - Air Zeppelin *5976 - River Expidition *5986 - Amazon Ancient Ruins 'Dino Island (2000):' *1278/5903 - Johnny Thunder and Baby T-Rex *1280/5904 - Microcopter *5911 - Johnny Thunder's Plane *5912 - Mike's Swamp Boat *5913 - Dr. Lightning's Car *5914 - Sam Sinister and Baby T-Rex *5920 - Island Racer *5921 - Research Glider *5934 - Track Master/Dino Explorer *5935 - Island Hopper *5955 - All Terrain Trapper *5975 - T-Rex Transport *5987 - Dino Research Compound *1279 - Adventurers' Airplane *1281 - Adventurers' Ultralight 'Orient Expedition (Mount Everest) 2003:' *3380 - Johnny Thunder *3381 - Sam Sinister '' ''*7409 - Secret of the Tomb *7412 - Yeti's Hideout *7415 - Aero Nomad *7417 - Temple of Mount Everest *7423 - Mountain Sleigh 'Orient Expedition (India) 2003:' *7410 - Jungle River *7411 - Tygurah's Roar *7414 - Elephant Caravan *7418 - Scorpian Palace *7422 - Red Eagle 'Orient Expedition (China) 2003:' *7413 - Passage of Jun-Chi *7420 - Thunder Blazer *7416 - Emporer's Ship *7419 - The Dragon Fortress *7424 - Black Cruiser Category:Amazing Pages Category:Card Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO.com Category:Theme Category:Themes Category:Discontinued Sets